Skylar's Story(creepypasta oc story)
by OverlordTim
Summary: this is my creepypasta ocs story you can also find this story on wattpad. :) be sure to check it out


Skylar walked home from school, her younger sister Sachi was ahead of her chatting with some friends. Skylar didn't have that many friends and her closest friend Jeff had moved last year so she had too walk alone. Skylar glanced, at her sister the two of them were opposites her sister was a pretty blonde and very popular while Skylar was a scenemo her hair was layered with the topmost layer dyed blue and the rest of the layers dyed black her natural hair color was red but she hated it and unlike her sister Skylar wasn't popular. As Sachi's friends got to there houses Sachi drifted back to walk next to Skylar. "Hey Sky ",Sachi asked, "do you think that Father and mum will come home for my birthday this year?" "Probably not" , Skylar responded not looking at her sister, they haven't been home since I had to see that doctor for my schizophrenia but they might Skype and wish you a happy birthday again. "Ok then", Sachi said and hurried towards the front door of their house as they arrived home. Their parents were always on business trips 24/7 and as far as Sky knew they hadn't wanted kids in the first place because they thought that kids were too much work to take care of and would distract them from their jobs since they were workaholics. When Sky was diagnosed with schizophrenia her parents had been upset because they had to take time off of work to take her to the doctor. She faked her schizophrenia going away si that they would stop complaining about it. The two sisters had lived alone since Skylar turned 13 a couple years ago ( **a/n Skylar is 15 and Sachi is 12** ) before that they had many different nannies and maids watch them. Their parents sent money to them every week for all there necessities and sent them more if they asked for it without questioning it. Which is why Skylar had a couple tattoos one on her left wrist which was a design she had come up with during history class and one on her left shoulder which was a quote that said  
" _Fake smile_  
 _Dried eyes_  
 _Scrached wrist_  
 _Bruised thighs_  
 _White pills_  
 _Rope tied_  
 _Gun loaded_  
 _Suicide"._  
It was one of her favorite short quotes that she had in her quote book which she took with her almost everywhere. Skylar unlocked the door to there house and they went inside Sachi dropped her bag off in the dining room and grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry settling down on the couch to watch some T.V before doing her homework while Skylar went to her room to play video games and enjoy the mini fridge she had bought last year as a birthday gift to herself. After a while she did her homework and went downstairs to make some dinner when Sachi said "I have a boyfriend". "You do! ,Sky said happily as she started dinner, Who is it? His name is Dylan maybe you know him he goes to your school ,Sachi responded. He does? ,Sky said curiously, what's his last name? Maybe I know him. His last name is Tagner Sachi responded again. Tagner!? Sky gasped shocked he was know at her school as a hoe hopper and had fucked basically any girl that he was able to get alone with him. You're going out with **him ,** Sky was shocked that her sister knew him but she wouldn't do anything about it after all Sachi wasn't stupid she knew that she shouldn't lose her virginity at such a young age. Yeah I'm going out with him is there a problem with that ,Sachi challenged. Nope not at all ,Skylar responded and ate dinner and went to bed.  
 **Time skip ( about 1 month)**  
Sky walked home with Sachi. She was worried about her sister because she seemed scared so once all of Sachi's friends had left she asked her sister what was wrong "Ummm... can I tell you when we get home it's kinda personal" , Sachi responded and once they got home Sachi uttered two words "I'm pregnant". WHAT! Sky shouted she was shocked, how could her little sis be pregnant. When did this happen about 3 days after I told you about Dylan he got me pregnant and when I told him he left me, Sachi cried breaking down on the living room floor. Sky claimed her sister down "Shhhhh it'll be ok ,"she said when she knew it wouldn't be. But little did she know this would forever change her life.  
( **Time skip about 7 months** )  
Skylar walked back and forth across the waiting room it was it was late July and unusually hot for July when her sisters water had broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital her sister who they had found out was expecting a boy had been sick lately and now her child was coming early. Sky's schizophrenia had been getting worse lately so so couldn't stop seeing dark shadows and demon like figures in the corners of her eyes. they threatened to drive her insane and she was getting angry. After a while the doctor came out looking solemn. What happened !,Skylar demanded when she saw him, how's Sachi? The doctor looked at her "I'm so sorry to have to say this but Sachi died giving birth and we lost her newborn twins too. Skylar didn't respond she just turned and ran out of the building all the way to her house because she had finally snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the largest kitchen knife she could find because her parents were going to be home soon because they wanted to see Sachi. They were going to have a nice _surprise_ waiting for them when they got there. ( **btw Sachi means lucky if I haven't mentioned that before but it looks like Sachi wasn't very lucky here)**  
 **(Time skip a few hours)**  
Dana and Hyato Takana ( **a/n Skylar & Sachi's parents**) pulled out the key to there house and let them selves in just as Dana was about to call out her daughters names a knife flew at her slashing her stomach open and she was shocked to see her daughter Skylar holding the knife. Skylar's obsidian colored eyes were cold and emotionless as she killed her mum and then she went after her father killing him quickly as well she wished that she could have made their deaths slower but there house was just to close to the neighbors and she didn't want anyone to call the cops yet. Sky went upstairs and changed into a white shirt ,slid a black jacket over it ,put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and left towards the house of Dylan Tagner with a psychotic smile on her face. She had business with Dylan.  
( **Time skip 25 min** )  
Dylan Tagner her a knock at the door he went to answer it and saw a girl he recognized from his school he had gone out with her little sis and impregnated her before. Uhh... hi ,he said, what are you doing here? I'm Skylar Sachi's sister and I thought I might just let you know that Sachi died giving birth and the hospital lost your kids too. Wait Sachi was in labor?, he said confused he didn't know that she had gone into labor. But before he could say anything else a large knife flew at him and he let out a scream as it hit him. In seconds Skylar was on top of him her eyes had an insane look in them. MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!, she screamed angrily. I-I'm sorry he cried. This girl was going to kill him. NO YOU NOT YOU'RE NOT SORRY YOU DON'T CARE THAT SOMEONE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! ,She screamed again then in a calm voice she said "I'm so glad that you don't have any neighbors nearby and slowly Sky mutilated him enjoying the sounds of his screams. As she left his property she was still smiling. Sky realized that she REALLY enjoyed killing, in fact she enjoyed it too much.  
( **Time skip about a month and a half** )  
Skylar watched the news report about her one of her victims a business man named Bill who was apparently very "kind and successful" she turned off the T.V and left the house of the lady that she just killed walking into the dark forest behind the woman's house unaware of what was about to happen.  
( **Time skip 45 min** )  
Slendy read the daily paper while he waited for all the pastas to get back to his mansion for dinner, the girl who had been killing people lately intrigued him and he wanted to test her to see if she was like them. When everyone was done with dinner Slendy asked Jeff to go and test her to see if she was one of them. Why do I have to do it ?! ,Jeff complained, can't Ben do it. I asked you because she sounds like you ,Slendy replied. Yeah ,Ben smirked, she sounds like she's a messy killer just like you. Why you little ,Jeff growled and nearly lunged at Ben with his knife. Go now Jeff ,Slendy ordered and Jeff left muttering angrily to himself as he went.  
( **Time skip about 25 min** )

Skylar wandered through the forest wondering who her next unlucky victim would be when she saw a teenager about her age wandering the forest as well. Found my next victim she smirked and she went towards him. Excuse me do you have a phone ,she asked pretending to be an innocent little girl lost in the woods but was shocked at what she saw when he turned around. The boy's eyelids had been burned off and his mouth was carved into a smile immediately she started to go for her knife buthe was already holding one and lunged for her they battled for a while both of them getting cut up as they fought when he knocked her knife away from her and pinned her against a tree with his knife on her neck. Sky wasn't going down without a fight and she gave him her most defiant glare then suddenly he moved away from her. So you are one of us he said looking her over. One of what ,Sky growled at him still glaring defiantly. Hi I'm Jeff the killer he said. When Sky didn't respond. He said "You're coming with me. No I'm not I'm staying right here she growled defiantly she admitted to herself that she was curious but she sure as hell wouldn't let him know that. Suddenly she let out a squeak of surprise as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and took off.  
( **Time skip about 25 min** )  
Jeff opened the door to Slendy's mansion and plopped Skylar on the floor and a tall figure Skylar recognized as Slenderman appeared in front of her. Did she pass the test? Slendy asked Jeff. Surprisingly yeah she did. Good Slendy responded turning towards her welcome to my mansion child, Slendy said looking at her, you have passed the test but now you must make a decision will you stay here or leave beware if you leave not all creepypastas are as friendly as we are. Skylar was about to say no when she saw a young girl with brown hair smiling at her. It reminded her of her sister so she decided to stay at Slendy's mansion with all the pastas.  
( **Time skip a few months** )  
Sky had been at Slendy's mansion for a few months now and had become good friends with Jeff ,Ben ,Masky ,Hoodie ,Toby ,EJ ,LJ ,and Sally. She had found out that Jeff was actually her old friend that had moved away and they often talked about the old days before they became pastas. The two of them would often go on killing sprees now it seemed like she was going to be happy for a long time at Slendy's mansion with more adventures to come.

~ **A/N finally! It's 1am ,I'm tired as fuck and my iPad died 3 times while I was writing this but it's done and that's the important part.**  
 **Enjoy my lovelies~**


End file.
